


Последняя ночь

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: EB: отвали, каркат, у нас косплей.
Relationships: Beta Kids & Beta Trolls, John Egbert & Jade Harley & Rose Lalonde & Dave Strider
Kudos: 2





	Последняя ночь

CG: ПРИВЕТСТВУЮ, ЖАЛКИЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК. ЭТО ТВОЙ БОГ ГОВОРИТ. ЭТО ГНЕВНЫЙ БОГ, КОТОРЫЙ ПРЕЗИРАЕТ ТЕБЯ...  
Джон вздохнул, отодвинувшись от экрана, на котором появлялись строчки серого капса, и продолжил раскрашивать свой молоток в яркие цвета. Набросок, который прислала ему Джейд, показался мастеру розыгрышей довольно скучноватым, поэтому Эгберт решил сделать намного лучше. Закончив выводить кисточкой радугу и осторожно подув на засыхающую краску, он подошел к экрану, где красовалась уже целая простыня серого текста, и лаконично ответил:  
EB: отвали, каркат, у нас косплей.

Где-то далеко у себя дома Каркат ошалело глядел на монитор, словно тот должен был вот-вот взорваться. Потом завопил:  
— ЧТО ЕЩЁ, БЛЯДЬ, ЗА КОСПЛЕЙ?!

Все началось с одного случайно (или не случайно, кто теперь разберет?) высказанного предложения Джейд, когда как-то раз дети решили создать конференцию и поговорить все вместе.  
GG: а давайте встретимся на коне!!!  
TT: Ты имеешь ввиду один из тех комикс-фестивалей, где толпы поклонников комиксов, аниме и игр общаются с такими же гиками, при этом наряжаясь в костюмы выдуманных персонажей? Довольно интересное предложение.  
TG: как тот чел в короткой юбке с небритыми ногами  
TG: я тогда чуть не блеванул  
TG: бро таскал меня на такую сходку  
TG: в костюме гребаного пони  
TG: это было отвратно  
TT: Дэйв, ты сумел основательно заинтриговать меня.  
TG: фоток не дам  
EB: а я видел, хе-хе. это было забавно.  
TT: Джон, ты же понимаешь, что теперь твоя первостепенная обязанность как одного из нас, поделиться «забавным» со своими товарищами, чтобы мы могли вместе восхититься глубокой иронией этого события?  
 _*EB передает файл nosebleed.jpg_  
TG: ЭГБЕРТ  
EB: хе-хе. а вообще, идея джейд мне нравится! это будет весело и я наконец встречусь с вами всеми.  
GG: тогда мы обязаны что-то закосплеить!!!!! я набросала классные костюмчики, каждому из вас!!!  
 _*GG передает 4 файла._  
TT: О, это довольно-таки изящно. Я даже не предполагала, что у тебя такой талант модельера, хотя я бы сделала юбку поуже и подлиннее. Наверное, было бы интересно нам самим доработать эти яркие образы, снабдив их личными чертами, присущими индивидуальности каждого из нас.  
TT: Тогда мне будет намного удобнее ставить вам диагноз, а то некоторые из здесь присутствующих не хотят проходить тест Фрилинга.  
GG: а по-моему это очень даже весело!!!! :D  
EB: окей-окей, джейд. давайте каждый сам сделает свой костюм, а уж там посмотрим.  
EB: хе-хе-хе.  
TT: Довольно интересное предложение, дающее свободу самовыражения.  
TG: ок круто  
GG: тогда до связи, все!!!!

Джон с гордостью посмотрел на сотворенный им молоток. Он значительно отличался от того, что нарисовала Джейд, но был намного ярче и веселее. Где-то мигало окошко «ДостаньКореша», но Эгберту было вовсе не до глупых попыток троллинга.  
Косплей заполнял собою детское сознание, заставляя душу трепетать в предвкушении.

Роуз воткнула еще пару булавок в подол, отошла и взглянула на то, что получилось. Яркая оранжевая палитра смущала, поэтому девочка решила добавить небесно-синего цвета, чтобы хоть немного сгладить общее впечатление. Вышло на удивление гармонично.  
— Еще длиннее, — решила наконец юная Лалонд. — И капюшон побольше.  
Ей не очень хотелось, чтобы её лицо оказалось на фотографиях, подобных той, на которой был запечатлен Дэйв.

Сам Страйдер в это время заботливо вытачивал из пенопласта меч, Легендарный Меч Рыцаря Времени, как он его окрестил. За этим интересным и бесполезным занятием его и застал еще один Дэйв, держащий в руках непонятный сверток.  
— Йо, — поздоровался он. — Чо как?  
— Ты типа будущий я? — на всякий случай поинтересовался изначальный Дэйв, не выпуская из рук почти законченный пенопластовый клинок.  
— Очевидно, — с иронией ответил второй Дейв. — Косплей пробуждает скрытые таланты. Так, я принес выкройки этого дебильного капюшона.  
— Я сделал плащ побольше, — отозвался еще откуда-то взявшийся третий Дэйв. — Поэтому капюшон поменьше, какой-нибудь облегающий.  
— Зато у меня меч охуенный, — вздохнул самый первый Дэйв.  
К вечеру в комнате что-то шили, вытачивали и кроили около десятка Дэйвов Страйдеров.

Джейд с восторгом осматривала получающееся платье. Симпатичный капюшончик был украшен очаровательными ушками, которые несомненно делали её более похожей на обожаемых девочкой пушистиков. Костюм был почти готов, поэтому Джейд предусмотрительно решила:  
— Пойду, посплю.  
В радужных снах её ждал оглушительный успех и маленькие милые осьминожки.

GG: итаааак, фест послезавтра!!!! :) вы готовы?! :о   
TT: Почти. Мне все еще не совсем нравится результат, хотя, вынуждена признать, даже это далось мне нелегко.   
EB: хе-хе, роуз, все еще переделываешь? я вот почти закончил!   
TG: круто  
TG: мы почти закончили   
EB: мы? дэйв, кто это мы?   
TT: Неужели моё предположение о твоей предопределенности к шизофреническим мотивам оказалось верным?   
TG: не  
TG: короче  
TG: я потом расскажу  
TG: но это круто   
GG: не волнуйся, дэйв!!! и скажи остальным, чтобы тоже не парились!!! :D и осторожнее с пенопластом!!!   
EB: пенопластом? дэйв?   
TT: Крайне познавательно...  
TT: Кстати, давно не слышно наших серых товарищей, столь усердно убеждавших нас в своем инопланетном происхождении.  
TT: Впрочем, не думаю, что это меня огорчает.

В это время у троллей было экстренное собрание. Каркат наконец-то пришел в себя после того, как ему объяснили, что такое косплей.  
— Черт возьми! — стукнул он кулаком по столу в лучших традициях русских депутатов. — У них какой-то там косплей, а мы что, хуже что-ли?! Да мы их к хуям просто уделаем!  
— Правильно, правильно, — кивнула Канайя, сидевшая в самом дальнем углу.  
— Мя тоже хочу мурр-милый костюм, — подняла руку Непета.  
— Правильно, правильно, — вновь кивнула Канайя.  
— Мы не можем уступать в чем-то существам с низшей кровью, — просипел Эквиус, поднимая вверх штангу.  
— Правильно, правильно.  
— А в чем вообще смысл? — подал голос Эридан. — Если просто надеть красивый и достойный принца костюм, то...  
— Правильно, правильно.  
— Вот именно, — не слушая остальных, Каркат взмахнул рукой. — Мы намного охуеннее этих жалких людишек, поэтому... Канайя?  
Маниакальный блеск в глазах у швеи был заметен даже с задних рядов.  
— А ведь я так давно об этом мечтала, — со счастливой улыбкой, Дева распахнула шкаф. — У меня уже давно костюмы для вас всех заготовлены...  
Остальные тролли, опешившие от такого счастья, изумленно оглядывали добротно сшитые одежды. Пока они искали слова, в дверном проёме появился Соллукс.  
— Опять вы дурью маетесь, — заявил он с порога. — Нет чтобы узнать, что там у вражеской команды. Я тут их чертежи костюмов достал.  
Канайя мгновенно схватила протянутый хакером листок бумаги и буквально впилась в него взглядом.  
— Ах так, — гневно топнула ногой она. — Тогда у нас костюмы будут с крыльями!  
Где-то позади этого пафоса Терези старательно раскрашивала эскизы.

«Последняя ночь». Раньше Джон наивно считал, что это лишь преувеличение, и все прочитанные им на форумах по косплейному мастерству истерики — утрированные жесты отчаянья тех, кто не успел вовремя собраться и сделать. Теперь же оказалось, что это были не шутки: несмотря на то, что вроде бы всё было готово, последний слой краски отказывался сохнуть, часть костюма успела помяться, а швы кое-где подозрительно пытались разойтись, причем настолько подозрительно, что Джон не знал, гордиться или хватать иголку и срочно зашивать. Если бы не ВНЕЗАПНЫЙ ПОРЫВ ВЕТРА, дующий уже двадцать минут, Эгберт потерял бы всякую надежду на то, что разноцветный молоток будет готов до утра.  
Воистину, косплей вдохновляет на чудеса и подвиги.

Посмотрев еще раз на висевший на манекене костюм, Роуз довольно кивнула сама себе, и тут же задумалась, как это можно охарактеризовать с точки зрения психоанализа. Впрочем, еще через секунду она сочла это не стоящим внимания. Главным было то, что её костюм, крайне удобный и стильный, был наконец-то готов, идеально подогнан по фигуре и выдержал несколько примерок, не развалившись. Подобрав в цвет капюшону ободок, Лалонд-младшая со спокойной совестью легла спать.  
Рационализм и предусмотрительность уже в который раз доказывали свою эффективность.

Дэйв в панике наворачивал круги по комнате, и лишь выработанная тренировками ловкость не давала ему уронить что-то или упасть.  
— Какого хрена этот капюшон выглядит так убожески?  
— Не я выкроил такой здоровенный плащ, ок?  
— Нет, ты! Все мы — это ты, а ты — это я!  
На секунду задумавшись над словами одного из Дэйвов-из-будущего, юный Страйдер запнулся и полетел на пол, ухитрившись приземлиться на ноги, дважды кувыркнувшись. Тем не менее, в момент его эпичного приземления раздался треск, и через мгновение комнату огласил вопль:  
— Бля, нет! Что мне теперь с этим делать?! Раньше это был Легендарный Меч Рыцаря Времени, а теперь...а теперь это какой-то Легендарный Кусок Дерьма!!!  
Дверь распахнулась, и взглядам многочисленных Дэйвов предстал Дёрк — единственный и неповторимый. С иронией оглядев творящийся в комнате младшего брата бардак, он сообщил:  
— Заканчивай истерику. Стачиваешь концы, красишь и лакируешь. И делаешь вид, что так и надо.  
Подождав, пока его слова будут осознаны, бро добавил:  
— И чтобы тихо. А не то в следующий раз вопрос с костюмами снова буду решать я.

Джейд всё еще спала и видела чудесно-радужные сны о том, как синенькие и розовые осьминожки радостно летали в океане мыльных пузырей.  
Их всех ждал фестиваль.

_____________

Где-то в далекой-далекой альфа-сессии, тоже шла последняя ночь перед фестивалем.  
Дёрк предусмотрел всё заранее, спроектировав и построив почти что завод с роботами-швеями, роботами-ткачами, роботами-крафтерами и парочкой роботов, разносящих напитки. И теперь, когда все собрались, ожидающе глядя на Страйдера, тот встал и, вытащив несколько ярких пакетов, раздал их будущим владельцам.  
— Я так и знал, что сами вы ничего не сделаете. Что ж, я догадывался об этом и сделал свой ход, чтобы предотвратить эпический провал, к которому нас подталкивала ваша неосмотрительность и лень. И — да, Джейк, это сэйлор-фуку, и оно — тебе. Наслаждайтесь.  
Пафосно отразившийся от его очков луч света ознаменовал будущую столь же блистательную победу. Которую не смог омрачить даже последовавший негодующий вопль наконец-то прочитавшей правила Рокси:  
— Как это — алкогольные напитки запрещены?!


End file.
